YunJae 'A Story'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Boys Love - Drabble / Perlahan, aku menjulurkan kepala di balik pilar ruang makan, memperhatikan mereka yang ternyata berada di ruang keluarga / "Puas kau mengintipku, Jung Changmin?" Oppss... / Sebuah drabble yang menceritakan sepenggal YunJae moment dalam sudut pandang Changmin. Penasaran? Silahkan berkunjung..


"Kemarilah, peluk aku."

Jae Joong _hyung_ merentangkan kedua lengannya. Membuat kedua sudut bibir hati _hyung_ ku terangkat.

Nah kan~ Jae Joong _hyung_ terlalu baik untuk _hyung_ ku itu.

Bukan berarti _hyung_ ku tidak baik loh.. Hanya saja, Yunho _hyung_ terkadang memanfaatkan kebaikan hati kekasihnya itu.

…

…

…

Enno KimLee Present

 **"A Story"**

Cast : YunJae, Changmin

Rate : T

 **Drabble**

Warn : Boy x Boy, family, romance

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YunJae, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

…

…

 _Semua Cast punya Tuhan, agency-nya masing-masing, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

 _YunJae saling memiliki.._

 _YunJae saling melengkapi.._

 **Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya.**

Happy Readiiiiing :)

…  
…

"Boo~ Kenapa dudukmu jauh sekali _eoh_?"

Aku yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar mandi terdiam sejenak.

"Boo~ mendekatlah sayang, aku ingin memelukmu."

Perlahan, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju asal suara. Dengan mengendap-endap tentu saja. Aku tak mau jika sampai ketahuan memperhatikan mereka. Bisa diceramahi semalam suntuk oleh si sipit itu.

 _Hmm~_

Aku menarik napas panjang. Walaupun sudah cukup sering melihat mereka menebar keromantisan tapi tetap saja kini jantungku berdetak cepat. Apa lagi kali ini aku ingin melihat mereka dengan cara mengintip.

"Jangan macam-macam Yunnie, aku lelah dan biarkan aku bersandar sebentar saja."

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara merdu itu. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana _ekspresi_ si sipit itu saat ini ketika mendapat 'penolakan'.

"Kau tega sekali padaku, _Nyonya_ Jung. Kita baru bertemu setelah enam bulan dan sekarang kau menolak untuk kupeluk."

Perlahan, aku menjulurkan kepala di balik pilar ruang makan, memperhatikan mereka yang ternyata berada di ruang keluarga, yang hanya di batasi lemari pajangan.

Ya Tuhan!

.

.

Aku kembali menyembunyikan badanku.

Diluar dugaan, _hyung_ ku itu bertingkah seperti anak 5 tahun di hadapan kekasihnya -padahal saat ini _hyung_ ku sudah 25tahun-.

Duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Jangan lupakan pula kedua matanya yang sipit terlihat tinggal segaris ketika menyipitkan matanya. Tak ketinggalan bibirnya yang mem _pout_.

Jika saja aku sedang memegang ponsel, aku akan mengambil fotonya yang sedang merajuk itu. Tapi sayang sekali, ponselku ada di dalam tas yang berada di halaman belakang.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku, Yunnie."

"Kau akan menjadi _Nyonya_ Jung sebentar lagi kan Boo~"

Kkk~ Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban _hyung_ sipitku itu. Dia memang sudah membicarakan tentang masa depannya dengan kedua orang tua kami. Hanya saja, kekasihnya itu masih belum mau dinikahi oleh si sipit itu.

"Oh ayolah Yunho, jangan bahas itu sekarang. Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban kekasih _hyung_ ku. Jae _hyung_ memang keras kepala tapi itu tak membuat semangat Yunho _hyung_ untuk merubah keputusan kekasihnya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yunho _hyung_ ingin mereka bertunangan dulu jika memang Jae _hyung_ belum mau menikah.

.

.

"Kemarilah, peluk aku."

Jae Joong _hyung_ merentangkan kedua lengannya. Membuat kedua sudut bibir hati _hyung_ ku terangkat.

Nah kan~ Jae _hyung_ memang keras kepala, tapi dia selalu luluh oleh Yunho _hyung_.

Jae Joong _hyung_ terlalu baik untuk _hyung_ ku itu.

Bukan berarti _hyung_ ku tidak baik loh.. Hanya saja, Yunho _hyung_ terkadang memanfaatkan kebaikan hati kekasihnya itu.

Ahh~ Lebih baik aku kembali ke halaman belakang sebelum keberadaanku disini di sadari oleh mereka.

.

.

"Puas kau mengintipku, Jung Changmin?"

 _Oppss.._

Ternyata aku terlihat oleh si sipit itu.

 **… _The End…_**

 **Annyeong..**

Saya kembali membuat FF YunJae walaupun _**drabble.**_

FF ini saya tujukan sebagai permintaan maaf untuk janji yang belum saya tepati.

Ternyata, sampai saat ini saya masih belum bisa melanjutkan FF YunJae yang Heartbeat.

Sebagai penggantinya, saya membuat FF baru dengan Changmin POV.

Semoga saja FF ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan..

.

.

Jika kalian berkenan, silahkan berkunjung ke wp untuk mengetahui FF saya yang ter-update, di alamat :

 **zheyrasky73 . wordpress . com**

Jangan lupa Saran ataupun kritiknya yah...

 _ **Last..**_

 _ **Wanna Gimme Your Review…?**_


End file.
